1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting display devices and, more particularly, to packaging such devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting displays that use organic light emitting diodes are spotlighted. The organic light emitting displays are spontaneous emission displays that electrically excite phosphorous organic compounds to emit light and can be driven at a low voltage, can be easily made thin, and have a wide view angle and high response speed. The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels that include organic light emitting diodes that are formed on a substrate and thin film transistors (TFT) for driving the organic light emitting diodes. Since the organic light emitting diodes are sensitive to moisture, a sealing structure in which moisture is prevented from contacting the organic materials by using a metal cap coated with an absorbent or a sealing glass substrate is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 B2 discloses that an organic light-emitting display includes a first substrate plate, a second substrate plate and a frit connecting the plates.